


in all your pain

by parkerxheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And Gets One, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Acting As Peter's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, he gets all the hugs, they're both great arite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerxheart/pseuds/parkerxheart
Summary: "Peter," Bucky said softly. "Jesus, you okay?"Peter was still in hysterics, trying to wipe his mind from that horrible scene but he still felt trapped."Just breathe," Bucky said gently, keeping his hand firmly on Peter's shoulder. He listened to and watched Peter wail for one more second before reaching out and drawing him in for a hug. "Breathe," he soothed, holding the teenager tight to his chest."I- I can't," Peter sobbed.Bucky just hugged him tighter. "Yes you can. Breathe with me."ORPeter has a horrible nightmare and gets comfort and all the hugs.





	in all your pain

**Author's Note:**

> I say who's ready for the fluff?

_"N-no . . ."_

_"No, please!"_

_"No! No! **No!**_ _"_

_"Uncle Ben, please!"_

_He was hysterically sobbing by then, watching his uncle, one of the greatest people in his life, get shot through the stomach and the life drain from his face as Peter was being held back by some invisible, indestructable force._

_Then he was back under the concrete and the dust was in his eyes, his nose, his mouth, he couldn't breathe and the blood was coming towards him and his uncle was lying on the floor and he coughed and gagged and struggled but nothing was working and then he started to turn into dust again and the overwhelming pain crept over his body as he faded away **all over** **again**_ -

Suddenly everything disappeared and he was upright in his bed with a very concerned Bucky Barnes kneeling beside his bed with his flesh hand on his shoulder. "Peter," Bucky said softly. "Jesus, you okay?"

Peter was still in hysterics, trying to wipe his mind from that horrible scene but he still felt trapped. 

"Just breathe," Bucky said gently, keeping his hand firmly on Peter's shoulder. He listened to and watched Peter wail for one more second before reaching out and drawing him in for a hug. "Breathe," he soothed, holding the teenager tight to his chest. 

"I- I  _can't,_ " Peter sobbed.

Bucky just hugged him tighter. "Yes you can. Breathe with me."

Then Peter heard footsteps and nearly jumped out of Bucky's hold, but the man held him firm. Looking over his shoulder, Peter saw Steve Rogers skid in through the doorway and took one look at the scenario before crossing the room.

"Peter?" he said in an intensely soft, gentle voice. 

Peter just buried his face further into Bucky's shoulder, extremely embarrassed that Captain fucking America was watching him cry unbelievably hard into his best friend.

"Hey, it's okay," Steve said, as if he could read Peter's mind. "I get nightmares too. It's fine."

Peter choked on a sob and melted further into the hug. 

He then felt Steve's arms encircling him from behind and was quickly in the middle of a group hug while he tried to calm down. "You're okay," Steve said softly. "I promise you're okay."

Peter hiccuped and nodded, and suddenly didn't feel quite as embarrassed anymore. 

After a humiliatingly long time, Peter was finally able to calm himself down and develop the audacity to break away.

Steve's hand remained on his back, rubbing tiny circles while Peter dried his face with the backs of his hands. 

"What did you dream about?" Bucky asked quietly.

"All- all the- um, the- the bad . . . the bad things that keep happening to me," Peter croaked, hating himself for stuttering so much.

"What bad things?" Bucky pressed gently.

Peter felt his face splatting into Steve's shoulder before he could gain the nerve to resist the urge. But Steve didn't seem to care and wrapped one arm around Peter's shoulders. "Bad things?" Steve inquired, rubbing Peter's arm. "What are these bad things?"

"The- the, um . . . the whole thing with- the whole thing with Thanos . . ." Peter managed. "Since I . . . since I- I died. And- and then- and then my uncle . . . dying. And- and- and then . . . when- when I got, um- when I got crushed by . . . when I got crushed by concrete." He wasn't even sure they understood him through all the stuttering. 

Bucky looked at him with sad brown eyes. "Oh."

Peter fell further into the embrace and Steve tightened his hold. "It- it sucks," Peter whimpered.

"We would know," Steve said gently. "There are still times when we wake up, freaked out after a nightmare. It's kind of a shitty side effect of being a hero, since you got through so much."

"Yeah, Steve punched me in the face once," Bucky said and Peter laughed a little. "Gave me a black eye."

"Didn't I say I was sorry about that?"

Bucky chuckled lightly. "Point is, Peter, you are so young and the amount of things you've been through is bound to come up like this at some point of another."

Peter swallowed back another huge wave of tears. "Why does it make me feel so weak?" Peter asked in a very croaky, strangled voice.

"But you're  _not,_ " Steve said, holding him tighter. "You're anything but weak."

Peter broke down again and Steve hugged him fully, with both arms around his body, holding him as he cried. 

"Do you want me to get Tony for you?" Bucky suggested. "You guys are pretty close."

All the times Peter had stupid panic attacks, Tony was there to calm him down. Tony was there was when he died. Tony was there to hug him if he cried. 

Peter shuddered and nodded against Steve and felt Bucky get up from the bed.

"You're going to be okay," Steve assured. "I promise."

"Doesn't really feel that way right now," Peter sobbed.

"I know, I know."

Peter never thought he'd cry into his childhood hero, so this was certainly not something he'd expected to have happened.

"And you're not alone," Steve added in a soft voice. "You're definitely not."

Peter was about to respond when heard from the doorway, "Kid?"

He removed himself from Steve's hold and managed to turn and see Tony standing worriedly across the room. "God, kid." He quickly closed the distance and drew Peter in for a hug immediately, who sank into it, still unable to stop crying. He heard Steve stand and quietly leave the room, giving him and Tony space.

"You're alright," Tony soothed, rubbing circles with his thumb.

Peter felt incredibly safe.

With both Captain America and Iron Man having calmed him down from the horrible, vivid nightmare, along with the help from Bucky Barnes. 

Tony gently lifted Peter onto the bed as if he weighed nothing. Peter pulled away from the hug and looked up at his mentor, who raised his hands and wiped the tears off Peter's face before tugging him back in.

Fatigue suddenly consumed Peter and his eyelids shut. 

And then he was out before he even knew it, enveloped by the arms of Tony Stark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What motivated me to write this? Who knows. But who doesn't love some fluff and hurt/comfort? I do because it's my favourite thing to read, like ever. I looove when Tony comes and gives Petey some hugs, considering they're never actually HUGGED before. Ahem, Marvel, make it happen! It better happen in Endgame.
> 
> Speaking of, Endgame is in 18 days for us Canadians and I'm losing my shit. I bought my tickets the day they were available. I'm going go cry so hard in this movie. There's gonna be like a puddle on the seat after I'm done. 
> 
> But for real though, I'm so pumped for Endgame. It's going to be the best. Me and my sister are doing a binge watch in three days for all the MCU movies and I'm hyped as hell!
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed <3


End file.
